Not Drunk, Just Chemically Imbalanced
by SamiMarianna
Summary: Steve and Danny celebrate good news. Sequel to 'School Run'. AU fic.


**Title: **Not Drunk, Just Chemically Imbalanced

**Pairing:** Steve/Danny

**Rating/Warning:** M due to mild sexual scenes/guy-on-guy action, suggestive adult themes, and strong language.

**Summary:** Steve and Danny celebrate good news. Sequel to 'School Run'. AU fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you may recognise in this fic. Made for pleasure, not profit.

**Note/s:** Here it be! The sequel to 'School Run'. Finally our guys get somewhere in their relationship. There's no smut, because I still haven't plucked up the courage to write a sex scene, but I hope it's still good. *more notes at the end of the story*

Hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

**NOT DRUNK, JUST CHEMICALLY IMBALANCED**

"Danny!" Steve yelled through the letterbox to the small apartment. "C'mon, open up!"

The blonde detective groaned and rolled out of bed, cursing that damn SEAL for waking him up so _freakin'_ early. "What!?" He shouted as he swung the door open. It was a Saturday and he needed his lie in.

Steve smiled as his eyes flicked to Danny's hair. It was gel-free, sticking up in all directions, almost making Danny look like a mad scientist. "That's a, er... That's a nice look you got there, Danno."

Danny rolled his eyes and flattened his hair. "First off, can we stop with the Danno. It's _Danny_. And secondly, what are you doing on my doorstep at half eight in the morning?" Steve held up a folder of paperwork. "Papers?"

"Were you expecting flowers?" Steve chuckled.

"Well, that would have been a bit more romantic, no? Well, with you, your idea of romantic would have been a search and rescue mission in cargo pants in a rainforest somewhere." Danny rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Too early for insults?"

"Yeah, that was really bad, wasn't it?" Danny waved him off, _'whatever'_, as he stepped aside to let his friend in. Steve took a moment to really notice what Danny was wearing, and it happened to be only a pair of light blue boxers with a white elastic band. The former SEAL bit his lip and raised an eyebrow. "What?" The blonde also raised an eyebrow.

"I just always thought you were a 'y-fronts' type of guy." Steve didn't exactly expect himself to say that.

"Really?" Steve just shook his head with laughter as he sat on the edge of Danny's bed. Danny came to stand in front of him, so the brunette had a great view of his hips. He observed the curls of hair, slightly darker than that on his head, and how they ran from his belly button in a line down to the waistband of his boxers. He licked his lips at the thought of what lay underneath those boxers, nestled in the curls of blonde. "You think of me in y-fronts?" Danny cocked his head to the side as Steve looked up at him through his eyelashes.

The brunette looked down at the folder in his lap and then held them up. "The Governor wants me to put together a task force with full immunity and means. Be my partner?" He smirked as Danny flicked through the forms.

He smiled. "What happened to 'Rule number one, never work for HPD'?"

"We're not working for HPD. We'll be our own." Steve grinned as Danny seemed to approve. "We start on Tuesday."

"Why not Monday?" Steve shrugged. "I know why, because the Governor is clever... She knows we'll be recovering from our celebratory hangovers."

"We'll be having hangovers to celebrate?" Steve his eyebrow at his best friend.

"No, we'll have drinks to cel-" He stopped when he tore his gaze away from the writing he held in front of him and down at the smirking face of the former SEAL. "Shut up."

"Well, I want to go for a swim, I just wanted to drop these round. I'll-"

Danny held up a hand. "Hold on, I'm coming with."

"For a swim?"

"No, to your house."

"I was going to go to the beach."

"Well too bad, you're swimming in your backyard."

"I want to socialise."

"Well I don't."

"So immature."

"Shut it. I'm gonna get ready. I'll be five minutes." Steve laughed as his _partner _retreated into the small bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"I thought you had Grace this weekend?" Steve shouted over the sound of running water.

"So did I but apparently _Step-Sara_ had other ideas." Steve winced as Danny spat the name. He knew his friend hated the woman. "She's taking Rachel and Grace out to the zoo. Freakin' _zoo_." Steve shook his head as he heard Danny mumble, "I despise that insufferable bitch."

"Yeah, I know. But at least she loves and takes care of both Rachel and Gracie." Steve said. "I know you don't like Rachel but you still care about her."

There was beat of silence before Danny replied, "Yeah."

* * *

The sun was just about bearable as it beat down on Danny's bare chest. He held a beer in one hand and his eyes were trained on the ex-SEAL whose head he could see bobbing up and down in the water in front of him. He watched as Steve walked towards him, out of the water, and tried his best not to watch the drops roll down his chest, moving with the curves of his muscles. That didn't work out so well.

Steve grabbed a towel to dry his hair and joined Danny on the deck chairs with a beer. "So, who else is going to be on this task force? It can't be just us two."

Danny skilfully averted his eyes as Steve ran a hand down his body to rid himself of the water which still lingered there. "You remember my friend I introduced you to last week; Chin?" When the blonde man nodded, Steve continued, "Him and his cousin Kono. She's fresh out the Academy and I told her she could join us."

"Sounds good." Danny took another sip of his beer, appreciating the coolness of the liquid as it flowed down his throat.

"Maybe we should celebrate properly." Steve said, looking over at his new partner. "I have some stronger drinks inside, and some steaks that need barbecuing. I could cook us dinner."

"Ah, babe, you shouldn't have!" Danny grinned.

"Stay here, I'll get the stuff."

* * *

"Wait, so, she threw up on you?!" Steve laughed. The alcohol they had been consuming for the past four hours had pretty much taken over their bodies now.

"Yep. Jus' as I was about to rock her world. S'alrigh' though, I slept with her sister instead." Danny's words were slurred and his actions were half-assed.

"Daniel Williams, you are a bad person." Steve chuckled, looking fondly at his friend. Danny grinned, almost proudly, and gulped down his cocktail of various alcoholic beverages. "And slow your roll there, Danno. I don't want my partner to die of liver failure before we even start. You're all ready really drunk."

The blonde cop batted Steve's hands away when he reached over to take the glass from him. "Stop, 'm fine. 'M not drunk. Jus'... Just chemically imbalanced." He placed his drink heavily on the coffee table and pointed at the radio situated behind them. "Don' you have any country? 'M in the mood for country music."

Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise, but stood anyway. "You like country?" The brunette didn't turn to see his friend's answer, but took out a Keith Urban album. "You're a Jersey boy, Danny. You're not supposed to like country." He returned to his seat.

"I don' appreciate your stereotypical nature, Steven." Steve tried to hide his smile when Danny called him by his full name. "Plus, Keith Urban is 'n amazing artist. Pretty damn sexy too." Danny mumbled under his breath, but Steve heard.

"Yeah, gotta agree with you there." Steve replied, not entirely realised what he was saying.

There was a few seconds of silence in which the ex-SEAL braced himself for what would most certainly be a very awkward conversation. "Wait." Steve waited. "You're gay?" Danny looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, as if he was still trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"Dude, I did agreed to you looking good in a tie when we first met. How did you not figure it out?" He gave a nervous laugh, and suddenly found a loose thread on the seam of his jeans very interesting.

Danny seemed considerably more sober now as he said, "Yeah, but... I thought it was just banter and-"

"Hold up, what about you, Mr I'll-Sleep-With-Her-Sister-Too!" The Jersey cop held up his hands in defence and Steve let out an exasperated sigh whilst running a hand through his hair. "Look, I haven't even kissed a guy before, let alone..." He blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly. "I can just appreciate a good looking guy, okay?" He settled for picking at the loose thread, still not looking at Danny.

"You've never kissed a guy?!" Danny laughed, the tension instantly flooding from the room. "You're missing out, Army Boy."

"_Navy_, Danny." Steve almost growled. "And the chance never occurred." He finally took the time to life his head and observe the man next to him. He realised that in the time Steve wasn't looking, Danny had shuffled slightly closer to him and had undone another button on his shirt, exposing more tanned skin and chest hair. He could also smell the other's aftershave, which was just about noticeable underneath the thick scent of alochol.

"Okay, let me show you." And Danny's dopey, alcohol induced grin was back. He advanced quickly on Steve, who put his hands on his friend's chest and pushed him back.

"Dude, no! The heck are you doing?!" Steve's eyes were wide, though he couldn't help wishing he didn't push Danny away. But there was no way he was going to take advantage of his best friend in this state.

"C'mon, Steve." Danny whispered, looking Steve straight in the eye. "Jus' to see how it feels. Y'know, it's not like kissing a chick." He moved closer again. Slowly this time, not wanting to be rejected for a second time. "Girls kiss soft and delicate." Steve allowed himself to turn his body toward Danny, who placed a hand on his bicep. "With another guy, it's rough and raw." Steve let out a shaky breath and Danny smirked, looking to his lips. "Guys know what other guys like." Their faces were only inches apart and Steve found himself craving Danny's mouth. "And it's fuckin' hot."

The hand which wasn't placed on Steve's bicep reached up to grip his hair and Danny placed his lips upon the other man's. At first they didn't move, just let their lips touch. But then Danny took it upon himself to slip his tongue into Steve's mouth. The brunette man let out what could be called an alarmed squeak, but he would never admit to it. Steve pushed forward into the kiss, and as Danny slid down the sofa, Steve climbed on top of him whilst trying his best not to break the kiss.

Steve growled as Danny raised his hips with a desperate thrust. The former SEAL tore his lips away from the other's and Danny raised his head enough to allow Steve to nip and lick at his neck. Steve made groans of encouragement as he ground his hips against Danny's. After Danny was satisfied with the claiming marks he had made, he tugged on Steve's hair and joined their lips again.

Steve finally pulled away from the man underneath him and grinned when Danny groaned frustratedly. "Danny, as much as I'd like to carry this on, I think we should stop." He braced himself above Danny, placing his elbows either side of the man's head.

"But Steve..." The blonde cop all but whined.

"The only reason being is that if we do go all the way, I'd really like to be sober enough to remember it." Steve gave Danny one last chaste kiss and pushed himself off the sofa.

"And you're really just going to leave me like this?" He indicated to his crotch. "Like, there's nothing you can do about my situation?"

Steve shrugged. "Sorry, babe, no can do."

"Fine." Danny grumbled, rolling onto his side to face the back of the couch. "Asshole."

Steve shook his head and laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping." The Jersey cop replied through a yawn. "If you're not gonna get me off, the least you can do is leave me to sleep here."

Steve crouched next to Danny and put a hand on his arm. "Why don't you just sleep in my bed then?" The blonde shook his head and Steve forced him to turn onto his back. "Please." It was more of a command than anything else.

"_Stupid, spoilt SEAL._" Danny growled as he got off the sofa and made his way upstairs. "_Fucking Army Boy – oh, sorry, _Navy –_ always has to get whatever the fuck he wants_." He continued as he found his way into Steve's bedroom. "_Completely inconsiderate of other people. People who would very much like to-_"

"Danny." Steve tried to sound stern as he watched his parter undress. Danny looked at him expectantly, and Steve took that moment to wrap his arms around his waist. "Please just shut up." He said, kissing Danny once more.

* * *

**Note/s:** Ah, yay, it's finished! It's longer than the first part, for which I'm happy. And yes, I made Rachel gay. Problem? I would just love to have imagined Danny's reaction when he found how. I could imagine how, although really broken, confused he would have been. The whole "did I turn her?" fiasco would have been interesting to see unfold.

As of now, this remains a two-part story. I will not be doing another sequel. However, the thought of the time period before they met, for Danny at least, definitely intrigues me. For now though, I shall leave it up to your imagination. If I do a prequel, it will not be any time soon as I have way too much on my plate all ready. I still have to rewrite 3 chapters of a Steve/OC fic I was working on, due to my laptop malfunctioning, as well as a bunch of other one-shots from other fandoms.

Any way, I hope you enjoyed and remember; reviews are love.

Stay awesome, you beautiful people.


End file.
